


Keeping with the Times

by relic_amaranth



Series: Happy Steve Bingo 2018 [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, M/M, Old-Fashioned Lingo, Sassy Steve Rogers, Slang, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark Friendship, Troll Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 22:32:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16564358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_amaranth/pseuds/relic_amaranth
Summary: Tony tries to relate to Steve with his past, but Steve has had a lot more time to catch up than Stark realizes.





	Keeping with the Times

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy Steve Bingo fill for “Old-Fashioned Lingo”. This is very short but it stands well enough on its own. I think I might be able to complete the Happy Steve Bingo by next week which is very exciting! Anyway, here’s the ficlet; please enjoy.

 

Steve dropped into his seat with a relieved sigh. The mission was done, clean up was underway, and he was ready to get home.

“Are you okay?” Bucky asked quietly. Steve was about to respond when Tony strolled in.

“All right!” Tony said loudly and clasped his hands together. Natasha and Clint breezed past him to take their positions in the cockpit. Tony scanned over the remaining occupants– an already-sleeping Bruce, an unusually subdued Thor, a tired Rhodey who gave him a warning look, and a quietly working Phil– and settled on Bucky and Steve.

“You guys ready to twenty-three skidoo?” he asked.

Bucky snorted. Steve rolled his eyes.

“Aw, don’t be like that, Cap. I’m just trying to be the cat’s pajamas. The real McCoy. Hotsy-totsy. Hey, do you want to hit up a juke joint when we get back?”

“Why, Tony?” Steve asked. “Do you want to…‘get down’?”

Tony grimaced. Just slightly, but it was enough to make Steve grin and relax back into his seat. “Were you trying to diss me?” Steve laced his fingers and leaned his head back into his hands. “It’s okay. I actually think you sound pretty groovy, Daddy-o.”

“Oh god. Please stop,” Tony groaned and took his seat.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked innocently.

“It’s gross when _you_ do it.”

“I can translate,” Bucky said and lifted his head to face Steve. “He means ‘gag me with a spoon.’”

“ _Gross_.”

“Aw, Tony; I just want to get jiggy with it.”

“That’s not how you use that!”

“My bad.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because YOLO.”

Tony practically yelled in frustration and ducked away to a corner, where he started frantically trying to repair his suit. Within a minute he had the helmet fixed enough to be able to put it on.

Steve sighed heavily. “I’ll never be fly, even for a white guy.”

“It’s okay babe.” Bucky kissed his cheek. “I think you’re pretty far out.”

“ _Why can I still hear– Natasha are you feeding them into my– JARVIS_!”

Bucky lifted his head from Steve’s shoulder again and he and Steve smirked at each other.

“Sweet,” they said in unison.

Thor and Rhodey had to keep Tony from jumping out of the jet, but once he was settled, it was a peaceful ride home.

“You two behave now; I don’t want to hear any backseat bingo back there.”

“Clint _don’t encourage them_!”

Mostly.


End file.
